eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Takoto
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eternal sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Falsetto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:44, 2010 March 16 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Title Capitalization Hello Takoto, I see that you're the only active Administrator here. I have a small suggestion on how to improve your Wiki: you may want to capitalize the word "sonata" in the title of your Wiki. Having a properly capitalized "Eternal Sonata Wiki" is more professional and official looking than the current "Eternal sonata Wiki." It may not bother some users, but to other users it's sure to seem rather sloppy and improper. Thanks for considering. Revitalizer 03:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, I've added the Eternal sonata Wiki to Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 21:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, don't get me wrong, it bothers me a little, but I didn't actually create the wikia, I only took the position of admin because the old one didn't visit any-more, and this place at the time needed someone to clean up the spam and stuff. I don't know how to change the Wikia title, but if you know how to, please tell me and I'd gladly do it. c: ~Takoto 09:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Title changes are done by Wikia staff members. To request one, fill out this . I would make sure to specify which Wiki you're working on, that you only want the title of the Wiki changed (as opposed to the URL or something), and of course that the only change you want to the title is to capitalize the "s" in "sonata". I'm sure they'd be very willing to fulfill your request. Revitalizer 18:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban Hate Aselia can we do something about the user Hate Aselia? all he does is take all the articles and replace them with images from 4chan or such crap like that...and i end up undoing it all. it was even clear in his name Hate Aselia that he's a troll who hates the Tales of Series or anything from Namco. so can we please do something about it thank you,DarkJokerOfAmuro 20:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Since Takoto has not been active for a few days and Hate Aselia has been a repeat vandal, I contacted the VSTF and a VSTF member banned him. Problem solved for now. Revitalizer 20:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I've been away a lot. If I'd have seen this yesterday, I would have banned them. ~Takoto 21:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :: No its all right, im just glad he's gone...I mean really...how much of a life do you NOT have by wasting your time doing crap like that XP DarkJokerOfAmuro 22:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Improving the Wiki Hi there! You may have seen that I have just recently adopted this wiki. However, as you are still someone with admin/bureaucrat rights, I was hoping you might consider sticking around and joining me in sprucing things up here. Things aren't very active at the moment and we could use anyone that's interested in helping. Even though it's been a while since this game came out, I know there are still fans around and I'm hoping to make this a more compete wiki on Eternal Sonata. If you've moved on, I understand, but I'll hope to see you around! ProfessorTofty 02:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :P.S.: I also got that title change taken care of, so we are now the Eternal Sonata Wiki, and not the Eternal sonata Wiki. ProfessorTofty 02:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC)